


Framed

by afterthenisnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenisnow/pseuds/afterthenisnow
Summary: Now living in Metropolis, Maggie is met with yet another crime scene that's about to change her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Six months after the break-up, she makes the move to Metropolis.

It’s not the Science Division but the offer to head a precinct homicide division is just too good to turn down and, besides, it’s not like there was anything keeping her in National City so the decision to uproot her life is an easy one.

She accepts the job offer within an hour.

Metropolis is great and so are her new colleagues but she’s lying if she said that she didn’t miss the life she used to have back in NC - when she had a thriving social life; a beautiful fiancee and, above all else, was genuinely truly content.

That’s all in the past now.

All she can do is try her hardest to find the sort of happiness that has been eluding her for the past two years.

It’s Monday and, as always, she’s the second detective in the bullpen, and it’s MacAllen that teases her. ‘Someone’s got an admirer,’ he grins, referring to the envelope that sits propped up against her computer screen.

‘Shut it,’ she snipes back though, truth be told, she wouldn’t be all that mad if that were the case - she’d went on a total of two dates in the eighteen months she’s lived in Metropolis. She opens the envelope, finding a strip of paper with unfamiliar handwriting.

**_335 Clark Avenue._ **

**_Come alone. I need your help_ ** **.**

She turns to MacAllen. ‘Who put this here?’

The detective shrugs. ‘No clue. Was there when I got here.’

‘And when did you get here?’

‘Same time as usual,’ he replies, his brow furrowing. ‘Why? Is it a secret admirer?’

‘No.’

‘Then who’s it from?’

She keeps that information, and the piece of paper, close to her chest. ‘Nobody.’ She grabs the jacket she’d just removed. ‘I’ll be back shortly.’

~*~*~*~*~

It feels like a bad idea, seems reckless, especially going alone, but a part of her would never forgive herself if she didn’t go, and didn’t follow those instructions to the letter.

335 Clark Avenue is located within an apartment block about twenty minutes away from the precinct, in a wealthier part of town, something she knew from experience as it was one of the first areas she’d went apartment hunting.

She takes the stairs up to the third floor, finding the address in question at the end of the corridor. She knocks three times. ‘It’s Detective Sawyer,’ she says but her annoucement is met with silence. She tries again with similar results before she tries the door handle.

The door’s unlocked.

She draws her gun and slowly enters, holding her breath as she listens for any trace of movement. Nothing. She speaks again, ‘I got your note and I came alone, just as you asked.’ The ambiguous wording of that note would cover her ass in case anything came of her entering without a warrant.

She’s five steps inside when she notices the spots of blood on the floorboards.

Her stomach lurches and her grip on her firearm tightens as she follows the trail through the apartment and over to the bathroom where a woman lays in a pool of blood, the gunshot to her abdomen the obvious cause of death.

_ Shit _ .

Maggie inches further inside and spins as she hears a slight mumble.

There’s a woman slumped in the clawfoot tub with a half empty bottle of Scotch and a Glock for company.

But it’s not just any woman.

It’s Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrests were made on reasonable grounds of suspicion so, therefore, she has no choice but to read Alex her rights.

The smell of Scotch is strong and Alex is completely out of it. ‘Maggie? Why....what is...happening?’ She’s never seen Alex like this before. Alex knows her limits and always stops when she’s tipsy. It’s something they’d even discussed once, when Alex had divulged details about that DUI that stained an otherwise perfect record. Alex doesn’t drink like this and she’s certainly not a cold blooded killer.

Something’s not right.

Maggie makes sure that the cuffs aren’t too tight and hushes Alex as she leads her through to the living and sits her down on a dining chair. She holds a finger to her lips, gesturing for her former fiancee to be quiet as she makes a call for back-up.

Alex seems to understand and waits until after the call to slur her words. ‘Mags...what’s happening?’

‘You were the one asleep next to a dead body, you tell me.’

Alex looks as puzzled as she does scared. ‘I don’t know.’ She sniffs, on the verge of tears. ‘I really don’t know.’

Again, Maggie hushes her, crouching down in front of her. ‘Hey, hey, hey. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?’ As per the ETA, she has five minutes before back-up arrives. ‘Can you listen to me?’

Alex nods.

‘The police will be here shortly and, when they do arrive, you cannot call me  _ Mags  _ or  _ Maggie _ . You have to pretend that you don’t know me, okay?’ Her heart hammers in her chest as she gives those instructions as she follows it, and puts it all on the line. ‘Can you do that for me?’

Another nod but whether or not those words got through the alcohol is another thing entirely. All Maggie can do is hope for the best.

Back-up arrives earlier than anticipated.

Maggie stays close to Alex before taking her to the precinct to book her in. She presides over the fingerprinting, the mugshots, the breathalyzing, all that stuff before leading her to a cell to sober up. 

She leans in close as she unlocks the cuffs. ‘Get some rest. We’ll talk soon,’ she whispers before handing her a thin blanket and leaving.

~*~*~*~*~

Information starts coming to light in the hours that pass.

The victim, and owner of the apartment, was Kelsey Davidson, a thirty-two year old government employee.

She was also Alex’s girlfriend, as evidenced by various photographs dotted around the apartment and on her phone, a phone that also listed what appeared to be Alex’s number as  _ ‘Love _ ’.

_ Of course _ .

What’s most surprising is that, in all the time that passes between the arrest and Alex sobering up, is that there’s not a phone call or a certain Green Martian posing as a lawyer. Maggie knew for a fact that Alex’s name would ping on the DEO’s end once entered in the precinct yet, so far, there’d been absolutely nothing. Not even a text from Kara. Maggie adds that to the list of things that don’t quite add up.

Maggie is also aware of how time is ticking and that the longer this goes on, the more chances of someone finding the connection between them - she’d expected J’onn to come and take things over.

Not that she was doing anything wrong. It’d been frowned upon and she’d almost certainly be pulled off the case if her Captain discovered their past relationship but it was merely morally murky, not wrong.

Still, she plays things careful and, again, gets close enough to whisper as she cuffs a now sober Alex to take her to interrogation. ‘No nicknames or anything like that.’

‘I didn’t do this.’

‘Get on your feet.’

Alex does as she’s told.

‘Hey.’

A bleary eyed Alex shakes her head. ‘I swear I didn’t do this.’

Maggie just nods and leads Alex out of the cell, along the corridor and to interrogation room B. She then cuffs Alex to the metal bar on the table before taking her time, pysching herself up, and sitting down. She takes a deep breath and presses the record button. ‘Your name is Alexandra Danvers, correct?’

Thankfully, Alex plays along. ‘Correct.’

‘You were arrested today, Friday the 15th of February 2019, in a property on Clark Avenue on suspicion of murdering Kelsey Davidson.’

Alex’s jaw drops. ‘Kel...Kelsey?’

‘So you know her?’

‘I…’ Alex looks away, her eyes wide. ‘Yes.’

‘And what was your relationship to Miss Davidson?’

‘We, uh,’ Alex swallows. ‘We dated.’

‘For how long?’

‘Um...uh, a couple of months.’

_ A couple of months? Yet that L word had been freely flowing in text conversations?  _ Again, odd. ‘Were you still together?’

‘No. We...we broke up a…’ Alex sighs. ‘We broke up a few days ago.’

‘Was that why you came to Metropolis? To break up with her?’

Alex frowns. ‘Metropolis?’

‘Yes? We’re in Metropolis.’

‘No,’ Alex shakes her head. ‘That doesn’t make sense. Kelsey lives in National City.’

A lot of things really weren’t making sense. ‘There’s no record of Kelsey ever owning a property in National City. In fact, she’s owned her apartment, the place in which you were arrested, for five years.’

‘No.’

‘Yes,’ Maggie insists. ‘She had a job here too.’

‘She worked at NC General. She was a nurse.’

‘No, she worked for the IRS,’ Maggie counters. ‘Miss Danvers, are you sure that you don’t want a lawyer?’

‘I’m sure.’

Maggie glances down at the folder in front of her. ‘Did you love Kelsey?’

The question rocks Alex and it takes her a few seconds to answer. ‘No.’

Maggie slides a screenshot of text messages across the table. ‘These claim otherwise.’

Alex looks at the sheet of paper and shakes her head. ‘They aren’t from me.’

She knows that and she also knows that the number registered to Alex is different than the one she’d had when they were together. ‘Did you kill Kelsey?’

‘I did not.’

Maggie licks her lips and stands. ‘That’s all for now, Miss Danvers.’ She ends the recording and moves to unlock the cuffs. She gets close. ‘When you get in the corridor, pass out. Stay out for a good minute. Okay?’

Alex hums.

~*~*~*~*~

Good at catching on, Alex does as she’s told and, as protocol dictates, EMTs take her to the nearest hospital for tests.

The window is tight and the stakes are career-endingly high but, hell or highwater, Maggie will be getting her out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Can't guarantee a set update schedule but will try to update as often as I can.


End file.
